full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacie London
Stacie London is the younger sister of the Brothers and a founder of the Underside of the Wolf's Paw due to being best friend with Natalie Norwest. She is described as an unstoppable ball of energy and is the clubs officially appointed 'cheerleader'. After she and the others are turned, she becomes the youngest Gamma werewolf in history to be made... and the youngest girl to fall for Peter. Characteristics *'Name': Stacie London *'Aliases': Bubble-gum (chosen code name), Sakura (given code name) *'Age': 13 (First Apperance), 16 (By Full Moon Crusaders) *'Hair': Bright orange *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Bubble-gum, Her three brothers, pop music, her best friends, candy, Peter ("major romantic interest", her words) *'Dislikes': Her three brothers, cheese, bigots, not being a werewolf (Formerly) *'Family': Mother and father, the London triplets older brothers Appearance Human Standing at only 4'8ft Natalie is well under average height and has a slightly wider build for a girl of her age due to the sheer among of candy she eats. Her face is wide, possessing chubby cheeks and clear freckles along with a small nose and large adorable eyes. Her face is framed by her bright vivid orange hair, which is long hanging down to her neck and possess four bangs fro her fringe, two framing her face and the other two haphazardly curving off in different directions. She is often seen wearing a pink dress hat rests just bellow her knees, with a large decorative heart on its right side and a white shirt with the words Rock on plastered over her chest. She also possesses braces and rather uneven teeth. She often wore baggy clothing, joggers or very loose shirts, often with plenty of pockets for candy. After becoming a werewolf her human form slims down in all the 'right places', becoming rather slim although her chest size does not seem to shrink: this also forces her to admit she was a 'little' overweight. Stacie's height also gets bumped up to to 5'4ft, making her the same height as her friends, and gains more of a curvy figure and the outline of some soft muscles thanks to her body toning up. She also looses her braces and her teeth straighten out after the transformation, although Stacies face is very hard to compare to her old one as it is now slender, with noticeable cheek bones. She describes herself as going from adorable to sexy much to the chagrin of her friends. She is very proud over her now more prominent chest, which she insists she always had, but was hidden under "the old me." After transforming Stacie has taken greater care of her appearance, and has invested in some more stylish fashions. She often wears bright colours like pink, including a pink skirt with a low cut white top, with a pink heart on it. White leggings, pink shoes and pink arm warmers. Werewolf As a younger werewolf Stacie is now older then she looks standing over 6'5 ft tall with a curvy body, clear double D-cup, a medium sized tail and is covered by bright orange fur on her shoulders, fore arms, hands back, side of her chest which then connects down to her hips where it ends at mid thigh. But her inner thigh, shins, feet, stomach, elbows, and face are all a bright bubblegum pink. Her hair however takes on pink highlights and visibly brightens with the rest of her fur. Stacie's muzzle itself is quite long an slender and a little dash of pink rests around her orange nose. In her gamma form she increases height to seven feet tall and grows to a true Amazonian going up to a low E-cup, with a strong fit and cut form that her bushy fur struggles to hide. Something she loves to rub in the face of Diana. Pack uniform Stacies pack uniform is a green one piece swimsuit that covers her chest and wraps around her neck with the sides and back cut away revealing the side of her stomach. Around her waits rests a white utility belt with many pockets, with two particularly large ones resting on her hips. Stacie also wears a pair of long green fingerless spandex gloves which ends with a white spandex strap wrapped holding them on just bellow her elbow. She also wears a pair of Green spandex leggings up to her mid thigh which wraps around her feet and is held in place by a white latex strap around her mid thigh. Background Youngest of four siblings, three of whom are triplets, Stacie has shared a average childhood although shows an unwillingness to grow up. As the youngest child she has been spoiled rotten by her three brothers and parents and is considered the little princess of the family despite being dubbed at times also a little terror. Still by the age of six she took up pranking alongside her unhealthy habit of eating any candy she can get her hands on. Always looking to play games or playing them she made swift friends with the spontaneous Natalie Norwest and the headstrong Zeeve Leads, with the three of them being the best friends longer than they can remember. However her very open and rather hyperactive attitude lead her to but heads with the more idealistic Zeeve, and even get into slapstick mock fights with Diana Markerns after she was dropped into their friendship circle. Due to her natural closeness to Natalie, and always being down for the bizarre and the strange she was very willing to join her club the Underside of the Wolfs Paw. Even so she did point out to Natalie that the club had become somewhat obsessive, getting unnerved by the more culty nature. She got the job of group morale officer and cheerleader. She would later go onto to help Diana and Natalie reform the club/cult into the Talbot Pack Crusaders, with her being a key member at the beginning. While for many becoming a werewolf was a dream come true, for Stacie it was like being reborn again and for many people feel she is a text book example of what 'Ashley's strain' of lycanthropy can do for people. Now considering herself a looker she would use most of time following their first transformation showing off the new her to anyone who would come near and would openly flaunt her impressive body, often just to annoy Diana. The revelation that she was also the youngest Gamma werewolf in history only served to feed her ego and make her feel super special. Still the team did manage to talk her out of calling herself 'bubble-gum' so give her the name 'Sakura' instead. Personality While it is said kids mellow out with age, Stacie is an exception. She is just so full of energy and does everything at a hundred miles a minute. She is very hard to calm down or even catch and is always talking and saying something even when she admits that what she is saying is just her stalling 'til she thinks of something more interesting to say. However she is mildly spoiled and can find it hard to share. She is also in firm denial that she is putting on weight from her love of candy, and while her hyperactive lifestyle takes a lot of it off she is refusing to accept its a problem. She did finally admit she might have eaten too much after sheading a lot of her excess weight after becoming a werewolf: however it has birthed a whole new set of issues. Now a glutton for attention, Stacie loves to show off, and not just her body. She will enact crazy stunts just to be seen, is always trying to one up her other pack members namely Jessica, and is always the one pushing the pack members into increasingly awkward situations just to 'break down those inhibition's.' Now not restrained by her weight and lack of health Stacie will do anything and everything she wants, from gymnastics on the roof to skinny dipping with a pizza just because she can. She is random and unpredictable and serves as a source of pain and amusement for the pack. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Gamma Werewolf': As a Gamma werewolf Stacie is posses all the powers of a Gamma werewolf. :*'Size and Strength Variation': Like all Gamma's she is able to shift her size height and durability to make herself take on a more powerful form. :*'Invulnerability': In her Gamma form she is invulnerable to small arms fire, except if they are silver or fire weapons. *'Static Build-Up': Stacie can over time in her wolf form can build up a high static electric charge and dispel it as lightning magic. Although she cannot use it in range anything she touches she can willing transfer electricity to and likewise drain it. Essentially she is a living battery of energy. This proves useful when combined with Natalie's energy absorption ability allowing them to in essence jumpstart each other. *'Sugar Candy': Eating candy seems to increase her already phenomenal speed and reflexes even as a werewolf: she also talks a lot faster. Skills *'Always cheerful': It is said by Stacie's friends that you know its serious when even Stacie is sad, which she rarely is. *'Surprising strength': Enjoying her wolf form and groing into it from a younger age causes her to be more adated to it then other turns and thus she is always puching to see what she can do. As such due to her gamma nature her strength sky rockets. *'Pranking': She is very good with her pranks and counter prank strategies. Equipment *'Pompoms': She uses these to cheer on the Talbot pack members when they first 'bring them' to their oil tanker. *'Candy': She always seems to have sugary sweets and snacks. No one is sure where she keeps them. *'Justice': A comedically oversized hammer: she takes it up to start crime fighting despite the Talbot pack confiscating it all the time. *'Milnor': One of the legendary Immortal Fangs, said to be the weapon of Thor himself. She keeps this as she replaces Justice as a sidearm. Relationships Stacie's Relationships Gallery Stacie London, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Stacie London (Sakura), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Stacie London (Sakura) Gamma form.JPG|Gamma Voice Actor *Claire Corlett - Prior to transformation *Samantha Ireland - After transformation Trivia *Stacie's theme song is Neon by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams Navigation Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Underside of the Wolf Paw Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Fang Wielders